Pasiones entre dos
by Maria T
Summary: Esta historia contiene dialogo no apto para niño. clasificada R18. La pasion se desata entre dos jovenes dispuesto hacer lo que le dicta su corazón y no la razón. Lemon Lemon


**La pasión entre dos**

escrita por maité-chan

**Género del fic: Romance/lemon.**

**Tipo de Fic: oneshot**

**Nota de la autora**

La historia es mía, pero los personaje los cogí prestado del anime Ranma 1/2 de la autora Rumico Takahashi. Sólo lo hago por entretener. No recibo ningún beneficio monetario de ésto. Disfrutenla y deme sus review.

Todo comenzo en una mañana de veranos.

El calor era insoportable, la brisa era densa que casi no se podia respirar. En el dojo Tendo estaba Ranma practicando sus katas, como siempre. Él sudaba más de lo normal, Las gotas resvalaba por todo su cuerpo y marcaba sus ya fornidos músculos. En la puerta, observándolo estaba Akane. Se deleitaba al ver cada movimiento y como las gotas de sudor iban por todo el cuerpo de él. Al estar sudado se marcaba todo el entorno de su cuerpo hasta bueno ya saben hasta éso se le marcaba. La mirada de Akane se le desvío hacia una parte más abajo de la cintura, pues no podía obviar su protuberancia. Pero enseguida endereza la mirada pues no podía creer que ella era tan pervertidas como los jóvenes que la acosaban en la escuela, claro que eso fue antes de que llegara él. Seguía mirándolo pero de reojo, pues no quería que su prometido se diera cuenta de la forma lujuriosa que ella lo miraba. Disfrutaba ver sus movimiento perfectos. Se ponia a pensar la ventaja que tenía ella sobre las demás prometidas, ya que ella lo veía todos los dia. Aunque las otras supieran cocinar y fueran mejores que ella, él siempre regresaba a ella. Como polos opuesto se atraían. Aunque a veces la insultaba hasta hacela rabiar, pero después se portaba tierno con ella. Y ahora ella disfrutaba de los pocos minutos de tranquilidad que tenía, si prometidas, ni enemigo que la raptaran. Ella le gustaba verlo practicar, para comérselo con lo ojos. Akane pansaba//_como sería Ranma si la aceptara a ella_./ A caso sería tierno con ella o indifernte o tal vez, él nisiquiera a se había interezado en ella. No lo sabría, si no lo probava. ¿Y si ella se levantara del sitio y le pasara frente a él contonesandose de lado a lado como le había visto hacer a Nabiki frente a Kuno?

Tal vez la insultaría, como siempre o quizas nisiquiera la miraría. Pero como saberlo, si ni siquiera lo había intentado. En una ocasió Akane había oído a Kasumi decirle a Nabiki. /_/La peor diligencia es la que no se hace./_ Pero en esa ocasión no entendieo lo que quiso decir su hermana mayor.

Entonces, Akane se levanta, estaba sudada también y todo su cuerpo femenino se dibujaba a través de la ropa. Ranma al ver que algo se había movido el en flanco izquierdo mira de reojo. Siempre estaba listo a atacar y no dejaba que lo cojiera desprevenido. Sus cinco sentidos se agudizaron al ver que su prometida venía contoneandose de lado a lado.

Ranma, como hombre que es, la mira de arriba abajo y se da cuenta que el vestido blanco sin manga que traia puesto Akane era semi transparente, por lo tanto tenia una vista panoámica de los dotes femenino de ella hasta se podía distinguir sin lugar a dudas su ropa interior. Akane llevaba un sosten blanco con delicado encaje y haciendo juego sus pantaletas era de igual contextura. Ranma pensó, –_Por lo menos esa marimacho sabe machar su ropa y se sonrie de lado._ Mientras Akane iba avanzando con paso firme y muy feminista por cierto, a Ranma se le activó una alarma en su cerebro. Su corazón empezó a palpitar mucho más rápido y no era a causa del ejercicio. Akane era la razón por la cual su corazón estaba desbocado. Estaba inresistiblemete seductora. su contorno perfecto en armonía con su cuerpo, sus pechos se veían, a través de la tela mojada por el sudor, apesar de que traía un sostén. Su corazón seguía latiendo más aceleradamente mientras su prometida iba acercandose a él. Ranma podía controlar otras situaciones que se subcitara con ella, pero como controlarse si Akane estaba muy sensual por su ropa mojada. Su cabeza empezó a calentarse, sus músculos se preparaban para atraparla de un sopetón, asi como un gato atrapa a su presa. Akane empezó a tener duda de lo que estaba haciendo. Pero una voz en su interior, le decía que no se detuviera y siguió avanzando hasta tal punto que Ranma perdió la cabeza y al tenerla a dos metros de distacia no esperó a que ella llegase, y ¡¡¡¡ZAS! se abalanzó sobre ella como un tigre se abalanza hacia su presa y atrapó a Akane por la cintura. Akane se asusta por la reacción de Ranma y trata de separarse de él. Pero él la pegó a sus cuerpo quería sentir esa piel mojada y su cuerpo entero. La miró a los ojos y le dijo con palabras certera y sin titubear. –Nunca vengas de esa forma a mí, sino estas segura de lo que vas a hacer.

Akane con determinación le mira, –estoy segura de lo que hago sólo espero que tu este seguro de lo que harás.

Ranma, entonces con un movimiento rápido, y seguro de lo que hace tiempo debía de haber hecho la toma de su barbilla y le dice, –Sí tu estas segura yo también. Akane habre los ojos como plato al ver que él estaba seguro de lo que quería. Ranma se detubo miró hacia la puerta del dojo vió que estaba entre abierta y dudó, Pero estaba exitado y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad que Akane levestaba dando así que la sortó. Caminó hacia la puerta del dojo y la abrió, miró que no hubiese nadie que los interrumpira o estubiera grabando la escena como solía hacer la cuñadita. Que por cierto se haceia acompañar de sus progenitores. Cerró con seguro la puerta del dojo para asegurase que no hubieras espectadores que los interrumpieran. Akane se asusto un poco del gesto que hizo Ranma. Empezó a dudar y acobardarse y no estaba tan segura de haber tomado la decisión correcta. Ranma entonces la mira, sus ojos azules era como una tormenta de deseo incontrolable. Ella lo había probocado y ahora no había marcha atrás, Él empezó avanzar hacia donde estaba Akane. Ella caminaba hacia atrás sin darse cuennta de que no había escapatoria pues tenía la pared detrás de ella. Así que Ranma la atrapa entre él y la parede del dojo. Akane abre los ojos no podía imaginaque lo que había provocado su coqueteo. Vió en sus ojo el fuego de la pasión. La miró como nunca la había mirado. Ella se sintió desnuda ante la mirada de él El la estrechó en sus brazos y la sintió temblar de una manera incontrolable. Él entonces la acariacia de una manera tan tierna para calmarla. Akane empieza a confiar en él. Él quería que Akane pasara bien su primera experiencia. No quería lastimarla sino al contrario quería amarla.

Así que poco a poco fue induciéndola a un abismo de caricias interminable. Akane se sintió en las nubes y su entendimiento se nubla para dar paso a la entrega incondicional. Sólo iba hacer lo que su corazón deseaba.

Le acariciaba todo su cuerpo y Akane se dejaba llevar por la sensación del cosquilleo que le producía las manos de Ranma sobre su piel Todo su cuerpo empezó a prepararse para el encuentro de hacer el amor. Ranma hacía bien su trabajo y más aún, él, mejor que otros jovenes pues sabía exactamente a donde tocarla para exitarla tambien como presionar y donde para exitarla. Y se desata la pasión entre ellos. En ésos momentos ninguno de los dos dudaba del otro. Pero no tenía prisa en hacelo Iba a tomarse el tiempo para seducirla y que estubiera preparada para ese momento. Quería que fuera especial, tanto para él como para ella. Se había asegurado que nadie interrumpiera él la tomaría, sin importar los prejucios y dilema que acarreaba esa decisión.

Akane empezó a moverse y se contonesaba de placer y le mira a los ojos y le dice –Quiero que me tome, que me hagas tuya. Ranma entonces la tomo en sus brazos y la lleva a donde había un futon. La recuesta muy suavemente, Ahi se dedica a acariciar todo su cuerpo, la deseaba y no iba a dejarla ir sin probar sus besos y sobre todo compartir su intimidad. Mientras estaba a punto de haserla suya, oye que la puerta del dojo la estan moviendo pero como él puso el ceguro no la pudieron abrir. Pero por el susto que pasaron, la pasion del momento se perdió.

Akane al ver que le había hechado a perder la fiesta. Le dice con su mirada sensual –Te espero esta noche en mi cuarto. él asistió muy gustoso. Akane se viste delante de Ranma y él queda embobado al ver que cuerpo desnudo ella, era pefecto, como no se había dado cuenta antes. LLegó la noche y en un cuarto de la casa de los Tendo dos jovenes se amaban con loca pasión

Fin


End file.
